Envol
by Anrluz
Summary: Connaissez-vous les Pixies et les Bonnets Rouges ?... Non ?... Ce sont d'adorables petits Lutins...


Titre : Envol

Auteur : Anrluz. ( anrluz@yahoo.fr )

Genre : UA, OOC  + yaoi… 

Sources : Gundam Wing pour les personnages principaux. « _La Grande Encyclopédie des Lutins_[1]_ »_ pour beaucoup de détails concernant les Lutins[2]. Quelques caractéristiques ne seront pas respectées, dans ce cas, je le préciserai…

Disclaimer : Ils sont trop mimis mes Chouchoux-Lutins ! Adorablement mignons ! *_*

_Note 1 :_ Cette fic se situe dans le même univers que « _Lutineries »_ et elle prend sa source dans une discussion… 

A l'origine, cette fic fut écrite et offerte à une personne particulière. Je reviens sur cette décision, et aujourd'hui, je la dédie à toutes les personnes qui m'ont soutenue et aidée pendant ces dernières semaines. Merci à vous toutes.

_Note 2 :_ Je n'avais pas prévu de poster cette fic ici, et puis, je me suis dit : « _Pourquoi pas ? »_

_Note 3 :_ Je remercie tout particulièrement Sein et Ar Lutun, Lyn et Isa pour leurs commentaires sur cette histoire. 

Envol 

Prologue [3] : Lutins des Landes et des Collines…[4]

   Dans la _Grande Encyclopédie des Lutins_ qui me sert de référence pour cette fic et pour « _Lutineries_ », l'auteur[5] déclare que les Bonnets Rouges exterminèrent certains Pictes… Des siècles plus tard, les Pixies, descendants des Pictes, firent leur apparition…

   Peut-on supposer que la haine des Bonnets Rouges pour les Pictes se transmit aussi à leurs descendants ?

   Mais avant de rentrer dans le récit lui-même, il me faut préciser quelques détails sur ces deux peuples Lutins forts différents que sont les Pixies et les Bonnets Rouges… Même si ces deux peuples font tous deux partis des peuples Lutins des Landes et des Collines, ils ne vivent pas de la même façon… 

   Les Bonnets Rouges mesurent 62 centimètres et sont vêtus de tuniques de peau de mouton et portent toujours avec eux bouclier et épée. Ils tirent leur nom du bonnet rouge dont ils ne se séparent jamais. Ce bonnet, rougi du sang de leurs victimes, est souvent orné d'une blanche plume d'oie. Ils se parent parfois de bijoux de cuivre et d'étain et vivent dans des ruines ou des châteaux abandonnés, se nourrissant du gibier qu'ils capturent. Ils possèdent des mains en serres d'aigles[6] et des yeux couleur feu[7]…

   Les Bonnets Rouges sont un peuple cruel et fougueux qui déteste tous les êtres humains sans exception. Robustes et musclés, ils passent leur temps à chasser et à faire la guerre, à festoyer et à danser. Certains d'entre eux forgent des torques, des bracelets et des poignards. Téméraire, ils tuent sans crainte quiconque les dérange, voire même par simple plaisir, il s'agit d'une race guerrière. Les seules choses dont ils aient peur sont les crucifix, certaines citations de la Bible et les croix des gardes d'épées.

   Les Pixies, quant à eux, vivent à l'air libre l'été et l'hiver dans un abri de bruyère, voire dans un coin de grange. Ils mesurent 60 centimètres et possèdent un chapeau rouge[8]. Le reste de leurs vêtements est composé de ce qu'ils trouvent et chapardent à droite et à gauche. Ils se nourrissent du fruit de leurs maraudes, de cidre et du lait des brebis. Ils ont des oreilles pointues, des yeux phosphorescents et, le détail qui tue[9], des cheveux roux[10] !!

   Les Pixies sont de grands voleurs. Mais ils sont aussi espiègles, irascibles et ombrageux, moqueurs et infatigables. Ils fuient la compagnie des autres créatures et passent leur temps à battre la campagne et jouer de mauvais tours[11] à tout le monde. Ils aiment faire organiser de grandes gigues endiablées au son de flûtes discordantes. En effet, ils se font un malin plaisir de jouer faux simplement pour déranger les gens. Cependant, ils protègent les malchanceux et les désespérés. Quelques enfants humains réussissent parfois à les attendrir[12]. Mais il est avant tout qualifié de Lutin nuisible.

   Ici s'achève une partie des détails donnés dans l'_Encyclopédie des Lutins_… J'ai repris les indications directement dans l'Encyclopédie, sans changer grand chose, juste la façon de les présenter. 

   Ce que vous allez lire maintenant ne sera que pure invention de ma part, excepté quelques rares particularités issues de l'Encyclopédie que je n'ai pu nommer avant, particularités que je signalerai au fur et à mesure… 

   Au passage, je signale que les Bonnets Rouges de mon histoire n'auront pas de mains en serres d'aigle et les Pixies n'auront pas de cheveux roux…[13]

Chez les Pixies…

   Des voix attirèrent son attention. 

   Qui donc pouvait venir aussi tard chez eux ? Le trou d'arbre où ses parents avaient élu domicile était pourtant situé très à l'écart des autres demeures lutines[14]. Les Pixies ne sont pas renommés pour leur sens de la communauté, chacun ayant tendance à faire ce qu'il veut sans se soucier des autres. Les couples se font et se défont facilement, les parents renient leurs enfants et ses derniers peuvent les conduire à la ruine… Chacun a ses affaires et ne se préoccupe pas des autres, excepté quand il en va de leur survie à tous.

   C'est ainsi, la même chose, chez tous les Pixies…

   Chez tous ?

   Non, pas ici, pas chez lui.

   Ses parents sont un modèle de complicité pour lui, jamais une seule dispute, un mot plus haut que l'autre… et jamais un seul regret de l'avoir eu. Il était pourtant si différent des autres enfants Pixies, tellement différent qu'il n'avait pas pu suivre une scolarité normale.

   Les Anciens disaient que c'était parce qu'il était né une nuit de grande Lune Rousse. Les autres adultes prétendaient que c'était parce qu'il était le fruit de l'union de deux hommes, et que même si une telle union était tolérée, très peu avaient osé avoir un enfant[15].

   Parmi tous les Pixies, certains possédaient encore cette étrange couleur de cheveux roux, fierté de leurs ancêtres. Mais le temps passant, cette caractéristique s'était peu à peu effacée au profit de cheveux blonds ou bruns, souvent un mélange de couleurs… 

   Cependant, il était unique, la seule exception, le seul Pixie à avoir des cheveux aussi noir que l'ébène de son regard. De plus, ses yeux en forme d'amande éloignaient de lui tous les autres enfants. Ils avaient peur d'une telle particularité… 

   Pourtant, ses parents étaient tous deux des Pixies et pour eux, il n'y avait aucun doute : il était leur fils, peu importait ce que les autres disaient ou pensaient ! Au contraire, sa différence le rendait précieux pour ses parents qui n'avaient jamais regretté un seul instant sa venue au monde. Jamais une seule colère contre lui, que de l'amour…

   Mais ce soir-là…

   Les éclats de voix l'intriguaient. Son père criait et la voix d'un autre Pixie semblait menacer leur tranquillité, une voix qu'il n'aimait pas. Ce Pixie, de dix ans l'aîné de ses parents, avait une fâcheuse tendance à la supériorité, une noblesse et un respect qu'il ne devait qu'à sa richesse laquelle, soi-dit en passant, devait être le fruit de nombreux vols.

   Il n'aimait pas ce Lutin, et savait que ses parents ne l'appréciaient pas non plus. Alors pourquoi était-il ici ? Que voulait-il ? Pourvu qu'il ne joue pas un mauvais tour à ses parents…

« - C'est sa chance… Et la vôtre, insinua le fier Pixie.

  - Jamais, Treize, tu entends ! Jamais nous ne ferons une chose pareille !, répéta son père.

  - Pourtant… Cela vous réconcilierait avec le reste du peuple… Vous retrouveriez votre place parmi nous…

  - Ce que tu demandes est ignoble ! Je refuse !

  - Libre à vous… Mais cela n'arrangera pas vos affaires. Votre fils est tabou. Pour beaucoup, il est la honte et le déshonneur de notre peuple. Jusqu'à présent, ils ont toléré ça, mais ça ne saurait durer éternellement. Viendra un jour où ils ne pourront plus le supporter et vous le savez aussi bien que moi !, déclara Treize. Vous savez aussi que vous n'aurez aucune chance si tous les autres se dressent contre vous… Je vous offre la possibilité de vous racheter à leurs yeux.

  - En ruinant la vie de notre fils ? Jamais !

  - Quatre, vous n'avez pas le choix. C'est votre dernière chance de faire encore parti de notre communauté.

  - Faire parti d'une communauté qui m'a toujours rejeté ! Tu plaisantes !

  - Vous n'avez pas le choix !

  - Je refuse !, déclara le Pixie blond en croisant les bras, une lueur de défi dans le regard.

  - Quatre, reprit sournoisement le dénommé Treize. Je peux éviter à ton fils de connaître la même chose que toi… Après tout, tu sais bien ce que cela fait d'être mis en marge de la société… N'es-tu pas toi-aussi un _pur albinos_ ? »

   L'insulte porta ses fruits. Quatre serra les poings. Il ne pouvait rien répliquer, c'était la vérité. Sa blondeur extrême et ses yeux couleur de ciel étaient plus que rare chez les Pixies, signe d'un pur albinos… Mais il y avait eu quelques cas de pur albinos blond de par le passé, ainsi la présence de Quatre avait pu être plus ou moins tolérée…

« - Tu as été admis à rester parmi nous parce que tes parents étaient comme nous… Mais ton fils est trop différent. Il n'aura jamais sa place dans notre peuple… Excepté si je m'en occupe personnellement…

  - Tu es une ordure…, murmura Quatre.

  - Ton compagnon semble être plus réfléchi que toi… Serait-ce la Lune qui t'empêche de réfléchir ?, demanda Treize soulignant ainsi l'éducation que le blond n'avait jamais eue.

  - Je vais… »

   Furieux, Quatre s'approcha de Treize. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière, peu rassuré, se méfiant énormément des réactions de l'albinos. Quelqu'un s'interposa, se rapprocha du blond, l'enlaçant pour le retenir et le calmer.

« - Laisse. Il n'en vaut pas le coup…, chuchota-t-il.

  - De quel côté es-tu, Duo ?, demanda Quatre en levant les yeux vers son compagnon. »

   Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Il serra le blond contre lui et tourna la tête vers Treize. Sa voix fut plus que glaciale quand il parla.

« - Sors d'ici, Treize et n'y remets jamais les pieds.

  - C'est votre dernière chance…, osa ajouter Treize.

  - Et notre réponse est non, définitivement NON !

  - Soit… Tant pis pour vous…

  - Fiche-le camp !! »

   Les améthystes rivées sur Treize brillèrent soudain d'une mauvaise lueur phosphorescente. Treize ne demanda pas son reste et sortit presque en courant. Il avait failli oublier combien les colères de Duo pouvaient être dangereuses. Le jeune Lutin à la longue natte n'avait-il pas réussi une fois à tenir tête à dix autres Pixies ? N'avait-il pas, envers et contre tout, défendu ce maudit albinos devant toute la communauté ? 

   Treize était de ces Pixies qui ne supportaient pas la présence d'étrangers parmi eux. Les demi-albinos étaient plus ou moins bien acceptés, mais il n'en existait qu'une petite dizaine… Et la plupart du temps, ils finissaient leur vie seuls et loin des autres… Les purs albinos, eux, étaient tellement rare qu'on les oubliait bien volontiers.

   Sauf dans le cas de Quatre… Bien que pur albinos, il avait trouvé un compagnon… Et quel compagnon ! Le sage et vif Duo qui s'était déclaré prêt à tout pour « _vivre avec l'albinos dont la douceur avait su faire battre son cœur._ »…

   Après le départ de Treize, le silence de la nuit se fit oppressant. Les deux Pixies n'avaient pas bougé, Quatre toujours tendrement enlacé par son compagnon.

« - Pourquoi Duo ? Pourquoi veulent-ils lui faire du mal ?

  - Parce qu'il est comme toi, il est différent… Et la différence leur fait peur…

  - Mais toi… Pourquoi n'es-tu pas comme eux ? Pourquoi ne nous détestes-tu pas ?

  - Tu le sais très bien, sourit Duo. Tu as su envoûter mon cœur…

  - Nous n'aurions jamais dû nous unir…

  - Pourquoi ça ? C'est la chose la plus merveilleuse qui soit !

  - Mais cela ne t'a apporté que des ennuis…

  - Ces ennuies ne sont rien, Quatre, puisqu'un sourire de toi, ta simple présence les chassent aussitôt.

  - J'aurais voulu ne jamais naître…

  - Ne dis pas ça…

  - C'est la vérité !

  - Et qu'aurais-je fait sans toi ?

  - Je…

  - Aurais-je pu être heureux si tu n'avais pas été là ?

  - Duo… Pourquoi… Pourquoi je suis albinos ?

  - Je n'ai pas la réponse…

  - Pourquoi je suis pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi ? »

   Des larmes lentes se mirent à frôlèrent le fin visage. Les doigts de Duo glissèrent alors entre les boucles blondes pour l'apaiser.  

« - Chut… Mon amour…

  - Pourquoi je suis albinos ? Pourquoi je suis pas un Pixie comme les autres ?

  - Est-ce donc si important ? Cela n'aurait rien changé…

  - Si !, s'exclama Quatre en s'écartant légèrement. Si j'étais normal, notre fils l'aurait été aussi ! Il aurait pu être heureux !… Tout est ma faute…

  - Mais non…

  - Si ! Je ne suis qu'un sale albinos qui… »

   Les lèvres de Duo empêchèrent Quatre de finir sa phrase. Le brun avait horreur que son compagnon se dénigre ainsi. Ce n'était pas sa faute s'il était né ainsi.

« - Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter, Quatre. Tu es albinos et on n'y changera rien. Je t'aime comme tu es. Les autres, n'y pense plus… Ils n'ont aucune importance !

  - Mais c'est ma faute si notre fils… Si je ne l'avais pas porté…

  - Si tu ne l'avais pas porté, je ne serais pas le plus heureux des Pixies. J'ai le plus beau, le plus merveilleux des compagnons, et le plus doux des fils. Que pourrais-je demander de plus ?

  - Mais tu as entendu ce que ce salaud veut faire à Fei ! C'est une ordure ce type !

  - Je sais… »

   Les tendres bras se resserrèrent un peu plus, en une étreinte protectrice… Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix ne se fasse entendre

« - Que se passe-t-il ? Que voulait Treize ? Pourquoi il te fait pleurer Papa ? » 

   Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers le jeune adolescent qui venait de signaler sa présence. Il était tout le contraire de celui qui l'avait porté. Autant ses cheveux étaient noirs comme la nuit, autant ceux de son père étaient blonds, parfois presque blancs au soleil de midi. Mais si Quatre avait aussi les yeux clairs d'un albinos, ceux de son fils étaient aussi sombres que l'ébène. 

   Un autre détail le rendait unique dans l'histoire Pixie, c'était la forme de ses yeux, comme des amandes douces… Mais cette petite particularité le rendait encore plus précieux au regard de ses parents qui désiraient tout faire pour le protéger.

« - Tu devrais déjà dormir, Fei, déclara doucement Duo sans pour autant reprocher à son fils de s'être levé.

  - J'ai entendu des voix…, expliqua Wufei. Que voulait-il ? »

   Le regard noir de Wufei montrait sa détermination. Il avait très bien compris que c'était pour lui que Treize était venu. Mais il ignorait ce qu'il voulait. Ses parents allaient-ils lui en parler ? Il vit Quatre se blottir à nouveau dans les bras de Duo et encore une fois, il admira leur union. Puis, le brun à la longue tresse, tresse qu'il avait toujours refusé de couper depuis son plus jeune âge, s'écarta légèrement de son compagnon.

« - Allons nous asseoir, déclara-t-il en prenant la main de Quatre dans la sienne, la serrant tendrement. »

   Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, Quatre se glissa entre les bras de son compagnon, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne idée de tout dire à Wufei. D'un autre côté, Duo pensait que leur fils avait le droit d'être au courant du chantage de Treize.

« - Comme tu peux t'en douter, Treize n'est pas venu nous faire une visite de courtoisie.

  - Que voulait-il ?, demanda directement Wufei. »

   Aussi direct que Duo, preuve qu'il tenait bien son caractère de lui…

« - Il prétend pouvoir te rendre heureux…

  - Lui ? Mais…

  - Il te veut pour compagnon.

  - QUOI ?!!

  - Nous avons refusé, intervint Quatre. Il est hors de question que tu te lies avec lui.

  - Quelle question ! Comment peut-il demander une chose pareille ? Jamais je ne serai à lui !

  - La question est donc réglée, fit doucement Duo.

  - Pourquoi a-t-il dit que j'étais _tabou_ ?, demanda Wufei prouvant ainsi qu'il avait entendu un bout de la conversation.

  - Parce qu'il n'existe aucun autre Pixie comme toi, répondit Duo en sentant son compagnon se serrer contre lui sans oser regarder leur fils. Tu sais que ton père est un pur albinos, continua Duo en glissant une main dans la chevelure blonde, et je t'ai déjà expliqué tout ce que cela impliquait pour lui et pour nous… Le fait que tu sois né est exceptionnel, tu es le premier enfant d'un pur albinos, et ta différence te rend unique à nos yeux… Tu es merveilleux pour Quatre et moi, mais les autres ont peur de ta différence extrême…

  - Je sais cela, tu me l'as déjà expliqué… Treize a dit que vous pourriez retourner dans la communauté…

  - A la condition que tu deviennes son compagnon et ça, déclara froidement Duo, il en est hors de question. Si un jour, tu dois te lier avec quelqu'un, ce sera quelqu'un que tu auras choisi toi-même !

  - Mais si vous pouviez refaire parti de la communauté…

  - Ton bonheur est plus important que cela, Fei !, s'écria Quatre en se redressant un peu. Duo et moi voulons que tu sois heureux, pas que tu passes ta vie à te plier aux exigences de Treize-je-suis-le-plus-riche-Pixie !

  - Nous ne voulons pas que tu fasses ta vie en fonction de nous, continua Duo. Tu dois choisir ce qui te plait…

  - J'aime rester avec vous…

  - Je sais, sourit Duo. Et nous sommes heureux d'avoir un fils comme toi… Nous ferons tout pour te protéger.

  - Même si les autres Pixies sont contre vous ?

  - Oui, répondit aussitôt Quatre. »

   Un hochement de tête prouva à Wufei que Duo aussi le pensait. Leurs deux regards étaient plus que déterminés, leur fils passerait avant le reste du monde !

« - Il est temps d'aller se coucher, maintenant, déclara doucement Duo. »

   Wufei acquiesça et vint souhaiter la bonne nuit à ses parents. Il retourna ensuite vers sa chambre, laissant ses parents seuls et tendrement enlacés…

   Au matin…

   Un appel de son compagnon alerta Duo qui se précipita vers la chambre de leur fils…  Vide…

   Des larmes glissant sur ses joues, Quatre tendit un morceau de papier à son compagnon…

« - Il… Il est parti… »

   Duo enlaça amoureusement son compagnon avant de lire le mot laissé par leur fils… 

   Un mot d'adieu… Disant qu'il préférait partir plutôt que d'attirer encore des ennuis à ses parents... Il savait, comme tout le monde, que Treize était puissant, trop puissant pour qu'ils puissent s'opposer à lui éternellement…

   En partant, Wufei pensait qu'ainsi ses parents pourraient continuer à vivre heureux et que personne ne leur ferait plus de mal à cause de lui… 

Fin ?…

  


* * *

[1] _La Grande Encyclopédie des Lutins_ de Pierre Dubois, illustrée par C & R Sabatier, ed. Hoebeke, 1992. 

[2] Le terme « Lutin » sera utilisé dans cette fic comme un terme général. Dès que je parlerai d'une espèce précise, je la nommerai…

[3] Tous les détails de ce prologue sont tirés de l_'Encyclopédie des Lutins_.

[4] Dans la _Grande Encyclopédie des Lutins_, les Pixies ( pages 68-69) et les Bonnets Rouges (pages 76-77) font partis des peuples Lutins des landes et des collines.

[5] C'est-à-dire, Pierre Dubois…

[6] Oupsss… Vais-je garder ce détail dans ma fic ?…

[7] Encore un détail de l'Encyclopédie… 

[8] Il ne s'agit pas du même chapeau que celui des Bonnets Rouges. Dans ce cas, ce serait plutôt ( à mon avis ^^) un chapeau en forme de cône. Le bonnet rouge, lui, ressemble plus à une espèce de béret irlandais ou celte…

[9] Aaaaaaarrrrggg !!!* cri de l'Anrluz pâlissant devant un horrible détail*

[10] « Non ! Non ! Non !! » Ce détail n'existera pas dans ma fic !! Mes Pixies n'auront pas les cheveux roux !!!

[11] Par exemple : ils pincent les dormeurs, font tomber les filles dans les mares de bout, insultent les gens, rendent les vaches malades, dévastent les verger, vident les poulaillers, etc… ( dixit _la Grande Encyclopédie des Lutins_.)

[12] *Se dit que c'est tout à fait contradictoire avec le reste, mais c'est ce qui est indiqué dans l'Encyclopédie…*

[13] Ou comment Anrluz élimine les détails qui lui posent problème…

[14] Lutine : dans le dictionnaire imaginaire Anrluzien, féminin de Lutin…

[15] Dans _l'Encyclopédie des Lutins,_ il n'y a aucun indice sur les mœurs amoureux des Lutins et la naissance des enfants, donc je ferai comme je veux ! ^_^


End file.
